Forever and always
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: This is a oneshot I based of something I had to write for school. No case just some pure fluffyness! Kate and Beckett are in the Hamptons and Kate told someone she's dating Castle. Now they have to make their relationship public to stop the rumors from spreading around. This is how it goes. **I'll add the Author's Note later.**


''Caskett''… They were Caskett now. It made sense to Kate as morbid has it was it made sense. She was Detective Kate Beckett, smart, tall, extraordinary, badass. That's what Castle told her when she asked why she was his muse. He also told her that she was a mystery he was never going to solve. Castle wasn't so bad himself. He was ruggedly handsome, smart and he was her favorite author fighting crime with her. Castle, Becket and crime solving made them Caskett. Kate was taken out of her thoughts when Rick told her that they were going to be late at the Hamptons Annual Mayor's Ball. After making sure that everything looked good she finally came down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. It was really elegant and it was tight in all the right places. ''Castle if you keep staring I'll have to shoot you its creepy.'' Kate told him walking to the door. ''You have your gun with you? Where is it?'' Castle asked surprised. ''Well that's something I won't tell you. You'll see for yourself.'' She told him and grinned seeing his reaction.

_**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett

Has they entered the reception's venue everybody went to greet Rick, Out of work he was Rick and nobody knew they were dating. Trying to find their table Kate saw Meredith and she saw Kate too. ''Oh Shit Meredith's here'' thought Kate.  
''Hi Kate did you come here with Rick?''  
Wow she went straight to the point. Kate was shocked by Meredith's question.  
''Yes I came with him. Actually were dating.'' Oh shit she just told Meredith that she was dating Castle. She had been able to keep this relationship a secret from her friends at the 12th but she couldn't keep her mouth shut in front of his ex-wife. She was feeling so lame. After the ball was over Castle and Beckett went back to Castle's house and fell asleep in front of the fire.

_**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett

The next morning Kate knew she had to do something special if she wanted to Castle to forgive for what she was going to tell him. So she made pancakes and coffee. Pancakes were the eatable way of saying ''thank you so much for last night'' and coffee well it was their thing. After four years of partnership it became their thing. Castle was awoken by the smell of coffee and pancakes.  
''Why, Hello my dear detective you did all that for me?''

''No. Actually it was for the neighbours but since you're here…'' she replied teasing him

Castle got his pancakes and looked at the words written on them.

''What are you sorry for Kate?''

''I kind of told Meredith we were together yesterday at the ball.''

''Ohh. I sense someone was jealous…''Castle replied

''Shut up! Now it's all over twitter…''

''That's not a problem. I have an amazing idea!''

''And what is it Castle?''

''I could organise a special meet and greet and we could announce our relationship officially.''

''That's a great idea but have you talked to Paula she will probably kill you.''

_**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett _**Caskett **_Caskett

Two days after being on Jay Leno's Show they went back to New-York .

Going back to the precinct was easier than they thought. Lanie was mad at Kate for not telling but also extremely happy that Kate found her one and done, Ryan and Esposito had the ''Brother Talk'' that's how they called it with Castle. The most surprising thing was when Gates went and congratulated them saying that it was about ''danm'' time.  
And everything came back to normal.

They were back at the 12th.

They were Caskett.

And they were extraordinary.

For ever and Always…


End file.
